Forest Of Blood
by imSiriuslyLupin4you
Summary: Post-Apocalyptic. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, and Fabian and Gideon Prewett must do all they can to keep themselves as well as their friends alive. Better Summary inside. Please read! MAJOR 'M' RATED NON MAGIC AU!
1. Prolouge

**Okay, so I love Zombie novels/movies/comics. So I have decided to write A Zombie Horror fic. Yes, I KNOW I should be working on 'Mummy Moony', and 'Good Boys Like It Rough', but this idea will just not let me alone.**

**WARNINGS: Muggle AU, explicit slash (of the Sirius Remus variety… DUH! This is **_**me)**_**, EXTREME gore and disturbing images, character death, and Zombies eating people.**

**SUMMERY: Post-Apocolyptic. ****The Zombies have been trapped in HUGE cages, each surrounds a state, but they keep getting more and more crowded so the government selects 50 people a year between ages 15 and 25 who have been specially trained to live in these cages (which are about 10 miles wide at least) and kill Zombies. This will be about eight of them... Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, and Fabian and Gideon Prewett.**

**PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE!**

_**Tuesday, June 21 2011**_

_An empty room… it's peach colored walls are splattered with the blood of its inhabitants and the frilly white curtains are now a gory crimson. A woman… or what once WAS a woman is scrubbing something dark red and sticky, too gruesome to be wine or juice, onto a large white dress shirt. The woman's long, horse like face is nearly ripped apart. A large crack splits open her skull, leading from the top of her head to the middle of her nose. It gaped open, showing her spongy grey brain. Leaving the shirt, the Dead Woman shuffles to the oven and pulls something round and bloody out in some gruesome imitation of the life she led when she was alive. Lurching over into the living room, the television threw pale colored shadows onto the red stained wall. There is a fake blonde with bright green glasses and a strong jaw on the screen. _

"… Found a way to 'rekill' the Undead… authorities in suits designed to protect the skin from the Undead's teeth, and antidotes for the bitten, but not yet dead, people are being carried with them. Surviving Citizens are urged to go underground immediately_-"_

"_Muuhhhmm…" A lifeless voice rasped from the center of the couch. What was once an overweight teenage boy was now a barely recognizable creature. Intestines were bursting out of its stomach in gory ropes and it was obvious that others had already made a meal of his flesh. The Undead Woman shuffled over to the Undead boy and placed the round bloody thing in his torn lap. It was a head._

"_-_in case. People who have no basement or storage place are asked to go out onto your roofs in bright colors and with some sort of noisemaking device. Authorities in helicopters will be by shortly to place you in a safe place while the Undead are permanently exterminated. If this is not possible, please find the nearest phone and either call or text the number below, stating your address and current predicament. 1-859-"

_A sickening crunching sound filled the almost silent room and then a rip. The Undead boy had bitten off the head's nose and torn off the upper lip, which was home of a previously magnificent mustache. He started to feast while the Undead woman watched through glassy eyes and chewed her tongue. A trickle of red, almost black, blood ran out of her mouth._

_Across the street is another house. This one is surrounded by the Undead. Undead Hoodlums, and Undead Housewives, and Undead Business Men crowd around the house and attempt to smash in the boarded up windows. There is a live person in that house, and they are so hungry… Inside the house, 78-year-old Arabella Figg is hunched by the front door with a knit bag full of heavy cat food cans in one hand and a Molotov Cocktail in the other. With a loud battle cry she kicks down the door with nothing but fuzzy slippers on her feet, and starts swinging at the undead with her bag. Heads and slimy bits of brains flew through the air. As soon as she had rekilled the closest ones she started to hobble as fast as she could towards the side of the house, swinging her bag every which way. There was a ladder leaning against the side of the house… a man had been cleaning out the gutter when the Undead first came. Arabella had been sitting in her living room with her cats when she first heard the screams. Turning her head, she could see the Undead gaining on her. Lighting the Molotov Cocktail, and throwing it behind her, Arabella quickly began to climb the ladder. Filled with adrenaline, she reached the top just as the Molotov Cocktail blew up and the smell of burnt flesh filled the air. Slipping and sliding on the shingles Arabella Figg reached the top._

_**Wirrrrrr! Wirrrrr! Wirrrr! **_

_Arabella looked up, and nearly sobbed with relief. A helicopter was coming, just like that mannish lady on the Television said… she was saved. Abrella only wished that her cats could come too… The helicopter came lower until it was hovering only about a hundred feet above Arabella's head. A ladder came tumbling down, and a handsome redheaded man with a fang in his ear. He stood on the last rung and held out his hand. "Ma'am?"_

_Arabella scowled. "It's about time." She took the man's hand and he held her close as the Ladder was lifted back into the helicopter. It began to fly away, but not before the handsome man threw something out the door. As the helicopter flew away, a deafening 'BOOM!' sounded behind them. Looking out the window, Arabella saw the whole neighborhood catch fire. Mourning the loss of her friends (cats) and memories, Abrella turned away._

"_Mrs. Figg?" A, unfortunately, familiar voice said from behind her. "I didn't think that you'd-"_

"_Survive, Mark?__** (1)**__" Arabella glared at the 10 year old boy cowering in front of her. "Silly boy, my father was in the war."_

**(1)Mark is the kid that Dudley beat up in the beginning of the fifth book.**

**Soooo… this is the first chapter. The second one is done already so it will be up relatively soon. Not today though. I have the whole story planned out, so you'll see Sirius in the third chapter, then the Prewett Twins, then James, then Lily, Remus, and lastly Snape.**

**The Chapters will get longer as the story gets more action.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Law

_**Friday October 13 2015**_

_Minerva McGonagall glared at the little man in front of her. "Cornelius, that is a _terrible_ idea."_

"_No one will miss them." The Prime Minister shrugged as his Personnel Assistant glowered down at him._

"_These are _human_ lives!"_

_Cornelius frowned. "I am perfectly aware of that Minerva, but this is a _necessity_. We can't afford build _bigger_ Cages… and who knows. They might break through and cause another Apocalypse. This is the only way-"_

"_Sending innocent_ children _into the forest to _die_ is the only way?" Minerva's voice was uncharacteristically shrill. "We can find another way, Cornelius! We don't have to send these teenagers into the Cages-"_

"_THEY ARE DELINQENTS!" The Minister suddenly shouted. "No one CARES about them! Not _society_, not their _parents_… they are better off in the Cages and not in the streets being nuisances! At least they'll be out of everyone's hair if they're rekilling the Undead in the Cages!" Minerva stared at the Minister. She could no longer see the short pudgy man she had worked for in the past few months… but a _monster_._

"_Very well, Minister." Minerva whispered, and walked out of the office._

_**V**_**ery very short, yes, but i need it. This 'chapter' is to show the new law thingy. It will make more sense later on, soo... yeah. :)**

**TOODLES, AND THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Sirius Black

_**Sunday December 23 2029**_

_Sirius glowered at the rat that was skittering around the dumpster in front of him. Quickly pulling out the 500 S&W Magnum that his father had given him for his sixteenth birthday, Sirius pointed it at the rat. A moment later there was a loud bang and bloody bits of rat on the ally walls. Sirius wiped the carnage off of his cheek with mild disgust._

"_I hope that you're not wasting any ammunition." A cold voice said from the mouth of the alley. "Those things cost money."_

_Sirius rolled his eyes. "You should talk."_

"_I've no idea what you're talking about." Sirius smirked as a large wad of twenty-dollar bills was pressed almost urgently into his outstretched hand._

"_Pleasure doing business with you, Lucius." Sirius placed a small black bag in Lucius Malfoy's hand. "One pinch of that and your wife will as dead as that rat." Sirius nodded towards the remains of the rat that he had killed earlier. "If you don't mind me asking… why do you want to kill your wife?"_

_A dark look crossed over Lucius Malfoy's face. "That Wench of a woman has choreographed an affair behind my back. And now she's pregnant." Lucius held up the black bag. "If this doesn't kill her, then at least the bastard child will be taken care of."_

_ Sirius shrugged, quickly losing interest. Though he was only seventeen, Sirius was far too used to death to be phased by murder. He was a Black, and the Blacks were the most infamously dysfunctional family since the Jackson 5, and more dangerous and unpredictable than a rabid wolf. The Blacks were all Psychopaths… violent, crazy, vain, and rich enough to get away with it. They got their extreme by buying and selling illegal goods. Poison… weapons… rare art and animals… some of them were even mercenaries. Sirius was one of them._

_"__Lucius,__I__'__m __afraid __that __I__'__ll __need __one __more __thing __from __you__…" __Lucius __Malfoy __turned __towards __Sirius, __and __before __he __could __do __more __than __open __his __mouth __to __scream, __there __was __a__loud_ BANG _and __a __splatter __and __Lucius __Malfoy__'__s __head __was __blown __clean __off. __Sirius __stood __still __for __a __few __moments __as __if __waiting __for __something __else __to __happen. __Seconds __later __that __something __happened. __There __was __a __horrid __gurgling __sound __and __the __body __of __Lucius __Malfoy __began __to __get __up. __Pointing __his __gun, __Sirius __quickly __shot __the __living __body __until __there __was __nothing __but __a __mound __of __shredded __flesh __oozing __blood __on __the __alley __floor._

_ Tucking his gun back into the waistband of his jeans, Sirius made his way out of the alley where a police car was waiting for him. Sirius opened the door and leaned into the car, brushing his lips softly against the drivers. "Take me home, Barty."_

_ Barty Crouch nodded, and started the car. "How did it go?"_

_ Sirius grunted. "How do you think?"_

_ Barty shrugged and started to drive. After about twenty minutes, Barty pulled over into an abandoned garage and parked the car. Sirius stared at him in alarm. "Barty, what the hell-?" Sirius was silenced by a pair of rough chapped lips on his._

_ "Sirius?"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Fuck you."_

_ Before he could move, Barty yanked a heavy cloth bag over Sirius' head. A sharp smell filled Sirius' nose as his conscious started to fog._

_ No one saw Barty Crouch drag the teen's limp body from the car and bind him so that he couldn't move. And no one saw the sleek black car that drove up. A tall black man in a pristine suit stepped out of the car and picked Sirius up with ease before tossing him carelessly into the trunk, and getting back into the car._

_"__Thank__you,__Yaxley.__" __Said__a__cold__female__voice__from__the__passenger__side__of__the__car.__And_thank you_Barty._

_ Barty nodded. "I'd do anything to get back at your Aunt, Mrs. Lestrange." _

_**Thanks for reading this chapter! :D Who do you want to see taken away next?**_


End file.
